


Supergirl saving the... cookies?!

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a imma shove all these into my bag so I can have them later cookie person, F/F, Gen, I don't make up the rules she just is, Kara is a gooey cookie person, Maggie is a crispy cookie person but she'll never tell Kara that, Maggie is invited to sister night and Kara wants to make sure Maggie's a good one, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: Kara is willing to sacrifice a lot of things for her secret, cookies aren't one of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by Comickergirl's drawing of Supergirl and Cookie Monster being all grumpy waiting for cookies to be done (this was an addition to an amazing Supergirl @ Sesame Street post). 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy. As always feel free to point out any and all mistakes.
> 
> (This is pure fluff because although BFL and I talk a lot of angst, she still comes up with this shit ;) )

It wasn't sister night, but it wasn't not sister night. They were watching movies, eating more sweets than advisable, and cuddled up on the couch. The only difference was that today Maggie was cuddled up with them.

Kara had insisted that Maggie join them, to which Alex had argued that it was sister night and that since Kara decided to go to literally another earth she needed some quality time with her. (Also she wanted to gush about Maggie, which she couldn't do freely if she was there!)

But Kara insisted, and pouted. She _pouted_. So here they were, Alex sandwiched between her favorite people with an almost constant light blush on her face.

The credits started rolling at the end of Mulan and Kara immediately jumped up from her spot.

“Cookie time!”

Maggie leaned closer to Alex, “Your sister is too cute.”

“Yeah,” Alex turned her head towards the kitchen where Kara was getting out the baking sheet.

“Not as cute as you though!” Maggie placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek and immediately got up and moved towards the kitchen.

Kara smiled at Maggie and offered her the breakaway cookie dough pack. Maggie took a small corner. Kara shook the package at her, “Come on you can do better than that!” Kara grabbed an entire raw cookie and shoved it in her mouth. “Thr nu meh toh me shu”

Maggie tilts her head and stares at her, eyebrow raised.

“There's no need to be shy,” Alex leans over Maggie and grabs a piece herself, “Stop talking with your mouth full Kara.” Alex walked towards the fridge to grab a cup of water.

When she finally turns around she sees Maggie biting back a smile. “Stop being a butt and bake those cookies!” She bumps Kara’s shoulder and points at the oven. Narrowing her eyes at Maggie, “And you! Don't enable her!”

“I would never!” Maggie responds while winking at Kara.

Kara fumbles with her oven and Maggie stares at her. “Need some help there Little Danvers?”

“Um, yeah,” Kara laughs nervously, “I usually just add the cookie dough to my ice creams.”

“I gotcha, why don't you prep the sheet then.”

“You might want to keep an eye on her Mags, she'll eat them all before the oven has finished warming. Trust me, she's done it before.” Alex deadpans at her sister.

“Don't listen to her Maggie! Those are all lies!”

“That would be a hell lot more convincing if you didn't have cookie dough in your mouth.”

They finally manage to place two full cookie sheets in the oven. As the cookies baked Kara begins to subtly (or so she thought) vet Maggie. She asks about her family (two older siblings), her childhood pets (a puppy named Jack and a giant goldfish that's still very much alive). Kara asks her about her college years (No Little Danvers, I was not part of any sororities), about her time in the academy, about why she moved to National City. Kara would've kept going but Alex had had enough.

“Kara,” she said sternly.

“It's okay, she can ask.”

“I think she's asked enough, right Kar?”

Kara sheepishly smiles, “Sorry Maggie.”

“No worries kid, I’ve been there.”

Alex arches her brow in intrigue, but before she can ask Maggie anything about that the timer on the cookies starts to beep.

“Yay! Cookies are up!” Kara clapped her hands and starts heading towards the kitchen.

Alex holds her shirt, “Kara, be nice!” She whispers harshly to her sister.

“I am being nice. I just want to get to know her better!” Kara responds in a quick whisper.

Their quiet bickering was interrupted by a very amused looking Maggie. “Hey Kara, where are your oven mitts?”

The sisters immediately become quiet. Kara looks between Maggie and Alex wondering what she should do. Alex widens her eyes at her sister and tilts her head towards Maggie.

“I, um, they're um, the mitts yeah, um, I, uh, I don't have any?” She fumbles then looks back at her sister expectantly.

“You don't have mitts?”

“I mean, I do! But they're not… here?” She shrugs and does her best to try to hide the panic in her face, and fails.

“What Kara means is that she leant them. To, uh, me. Yeah, um, last time that we had a sister night.”

Maggie raises her brow, but doesn't question them. “Well do you have anything I can use to take the cookies out? Otherwise, I hope you like your cookies crispy.”

“Oh no!” Kara whispers in horror.

“She has some tea towels on the drawer to your left,” Alex says pointing to the drawer.

“I don't think those are going to be thick enough. At least not until the sheets cool further.”

Kara strides to the kitchen and looks at the cookie sheets still in the oven.

“Kara.” Alex widens her eyes at her, the ‘don't you dare’ is implied.

“But Alex, the cookiiiieeeesss,” Kara whines back at her sister.

“We can try using some pans. We can try to shove the sheets onto another pan. I mean odds are that half the cookies would end up on the floor, but it's better than burnt ones. Right?”

“Ooor”

“No.” Alex says looking at her sister. “I think that would work Maggie. Let me get you the big pan.”

While Alex looks for the pan Kara turns to Maggie.

“I trust you.” Kara says nothing else and turns back to the cookie sheets. She reaches into the oven and grabs the first one and places it on the stovetop.

As she reaches into the oven Maggie tries to pull her back, only to discover that Kara won't budge.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Maggie yells as she tries to hold Kara’s arm as she's reaching for the other sheet. “Alex!”

Alex turns around in time to see Kara placing the second sheet on the stove top. “Kara!” she yells at her sister.

“It's okay Alex, I trust Maggie. It's fine. And most importantly, so are the cookies! Look! They still look gooey in the center!” Kara closes the oven door and quickly pops a cookie in her mouth. “Mmm! So good!”

Maggie turns to Alex and points at Kara, “She just- and the oven- and she's okay- and-” Her eyes widen in realization, “You're her! You're Supergirl!” Kara smiles at her and shoves another cookie in her mouth. Maggie turns to Alex, “She's Supergirl. Your sister is-”

“Annoying? Yes.”

“Hey! I just saved the cookies so don't even right now!”

Alex turns to Maggie to say a witty response, but she noticed the other woman hadn't really moved. “Look what you did Kara, you broke Maggie!” The sisters can’t help but giggle at the look on Maggie’s face.

The laughter brings Maggie back to reality, “Ha ha Danvers. I'm fine, it's just, now everything makes sense. Why Supergirl is always with you. Why you jump into the line of danger for her. Why you radiate love when talking about her. It all makes sense now.”

Alex turns a shade of pink and avoids Maggie's eyes, “Yeah, well, um”

“It’s fine Danvers, really.”

“Yuh no wot Meg-”

“Kara, finish chewing.”

She listens to Alex, “Sorry!” Kara has the decency to look bashful at least. “You know what Maggie,” her eyes narrow towards the woman, “I can see why Alex likes you so much. You're pretty great.”

Maggie fidgets nervously, “Thanks Kara”.

Kara reaches for another cookie as Alex reaches towards Maggie.

“She's right you know, you are pretty great.” Alex whispers to Maggie and places a kiss on her cheek.

“Awww, you two are cute!”

“Kara stop eating the cookies!” Alex yells as Kara shoves yet another one into her mouth.  
“But they're so warm and gooey!”

“Yeah, we,” Alex says pointing to herself and to Maggie, “need them to not be scalding to eat them. Stop being a butt.”

“Fiiiine, but I'm doing this for Maggie.”

“I can't believe you came out to her because of a batch of cookies… I mean I can believe it, but Kara really? Cookies?”

“Hey! They were starting to become sad cookies. And I can't let that happen, especially after having to wait! We waited so looooong too. No-uh, no cookies were being thrown out. Not on my watch!”

“Kara that's not a good reason. Also, 16 minutes is not a long wait!”

“Tell that to the instant heat vision cookies!”

Maggie finally starts laughing, “You guys are cute. Don't be so hard on her Alex, she did save the cookies.”

“Maggie-”

“Danvers, I'm not saying that what she did was smart by any means, though I appreciate the confidence,” she nods a smile towards Kara who responds with a chocolate smudged grin, “but your sister made an executive decision. And are we going to stand here and pretend it wasn't worth it? No. The cookies were saved and that's what's important.” Dimples in full effect, Maggie grins up at Alex.

“Oh my goodness. You two are the same!”

Kara gives Maggie a high five and grabs the plate of cookies. They all start heading back to the living room, when Kara stops Alex.

“Hey, I meant it. When I said she’s great. I’m really glad you two are together now, she’s good for you.”

Alex ducks her head slightly trying to hide her blush as she grabs herself a cookie, then glances over at Maggie with a soft smile.

“Yeah she is pretty great. And thanks, Kara, that means a lot. Now let’s get started on this next movie. And if you eat the last cookie, I swear I’m making you go fly and get us more!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Kara, crispy cookies are obviously superior. Though I'll forever prefer raw cookie dough. -BFL
> 
> Ughhhhh nope. Gooey cookies are obviously superior (besides cookie dough which I def did not eat for dessert last night) -Red


End file.
